


October 2nd, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: What the hell is wrong with Wash?  And why aren't Connie and South helping him?





	

Carolina turned a corner and looked up from her tablet.  Connie and South were standing in the hallway over Wash, who was laying half curled on his side, wheezing hard as he tried to rise to his knees.

“What happened?”  Connie looked up at Carolina while South nudged Wash with the toe of her shoe, looking nonplussed.

“We have no idea.” Connie crossed her arms, looked back down bemusedly.  At South’s prodding, Wash weakly fell back over.

“You haven’t tried to help him?”  Carolina dropped to her knees next to Wash, who was making a strangled squeaking sound in his throat. 

“What the hell do you expect us to do?”  Carolina felt a flare of anger at the callousness in South’s voice, but focused on Wash instead.  She leaned down close, and as she put her hand on his shoulder, she was started to find it shaking under her touch.

“Hey, are you okay?  Do we need to get you to the med wing?”  Wash waved a hand dismissively, still unable to raise his head to look at her, much less speak.  “How long has he been like this?”

“I dunno… five minutes?  Why would you want to take him to the med wing?”  

Carolina stared up into Connie’s face incredulously.  “Why?  Because he can’t breathe!”

South rolled her eyes as Connie stared back at at Carolina with equal incredulity.  “Carolina, he’s  _ laughing.”  _

“He’s what?”  Carolina turned back just as Wash finally managed a shuddering breath, then promptly lost it all again in a bout of helpless giggles.  She sat back on her heels, trying to reprocess everything she’d just seen.

“South mentioned how long it’d been since she saw a dentist. I started to tell a story about my sister’s first job as a hygienist--”

Wash waved both hands frantically.  

“--and there was this guy with a wig--”

Tears were streaming down his face.  

“--and the suction--”

Wash rocked side to side on his back, arms around himself, hiccuping with laughter. Connie broke off the story to yell, “Wash, it wasn’t even that funny!”  He only laughed harder.  

Carolina got to her feet. “Okay. Well. Since you got him this way, you deal with him. And don’t let him puke, or you’ll be cleaning it up.” Carolina walked away, and only allowed herself to laugh once she was around the next corner and out of sight.


End file.
